A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil
by Sbuna101
Summary: Pretty much self-explanatory. You may need to see a doctor if you don't understand. Or get a tumblr.


Phan Fiction  
A Day in the Life  
by Sbuna101

Phil woke up, just a little bit disoriented. He blinked twice then, seeing Dan asleep next to him, realised where he was. The night before, the air heater in the apartment had broken down so it had been freezing. His flatmate had asked if it would be ok if Phil came into his room for warmth. This, of course, was normal for they often woke up cuddling eachother. Phil looked at his phone. Nine O' clock. Way to early for there liking, but then he remembered what today was. Yesterday, Phil had tweeted out that "A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil" would be recorded. This meant that Phil needed to start recording as soon as he woke.. but he wasn't in his bed. Considering the fact that the two of them hadn't come out about there dating, it would be odd if this is where Phil started the video off. Well, odd to the veiwers I guess, even though most people would be happy that their favorite ship "Phan" had more evidence toward it. He decided to sneak off to his room to make it seem as if that's where he had spent the night. He didn't want to wake up Dan so he slowly lifted him self up. His eyes fell on the sleeping YouTuber, his beautiful brown hair, curly like it always was in the moring. His perfectly tanned chest floating up and down with deep, heavy breathing. Phil hated to leave such a sweet sight, but knew he had to. Making as little sound as he could he snuck off into the hall.

About an hour later, Phil, who had been laying in his bed thinking about what the day would hold, decided to get out the camera and start the video. He looked at his matress and duvet, hoping it looked like someone had been in it the whole night.  
"Hey guys!" He started off,"so today, because of popular demand, we are going to do a 'Day in the Life of Dan and Phil' type of deal!"  
He put his glasses on and announced the plan for the day ending with "Let's go see if Dan is awake"  
Arriving at Dan's door he knocked. A tired groan was heard from inside.  
"Can I come in?"  
Another groan that slightly sounded like 'yes' came out so Phil proceeded to open the door a crack. Thankfully, Dan had been awake already and was smart enough to move into the middle of the bed instead on the side, covering the evidence of someone else previously being there. Dan wasn't ready to come out about them, which Phil respected.  
"Is this the day your filming everything?" He asked.  
"Yeah, so come on and wake up, we've got breakfast to eat!"  
Phil's demand was answered by another groan.  
"We'll let him wake up." Phil said, turning the camera on himself and closing Dan's door behind him.  
Entering the kitchen, he looked around for breafast supplies, accidentally leaving many cupboard doors open. After making it he turned back on the camera ready for more recording when Dan walked in.  
"A wild danisnotonfire appears!" Phil says enthusiastically Dan just rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
Phil hadn't thought about how different his day would be, considering they couldn't hold hands, cuddle, or even give eachother cute glances and little kisses whilest the cameras were rolling. He almost regretted tweeting that he would make this video. Usually, they would finsih eating their cereal, turn on some British baking show or really whatever was on, Dan would sit on the couch mindlessly browsing Tumblr, Twitter, FaceBook, etc. and Phil would sit as close as he could his head on Dan's shoulder watching the screen or playing with Dan's adorably curly hair. This time, He sat on the opposite couch talking to the interent. He would sneak quick glances to Dan who would be looking lonely with his pouting brown eyes, silently asking Phil to sit next to him for some quick cuddles. When Phil couldn't stand it any longer, he told the camera he would be back after a shower and turned it off. He walked over to Dan and sat down.  
"You really need to stop making me feel guilty about not cuddling you" Phil said, mostly joking. He loved the way Dan's perfect brown eyes pouted at him or the way he blew small, secret kisses when Phil wasn't close. In responce, Dan gave Phil's forehead a peck and rubbed his arm, smiling.

Phil had gotten in and out of the shower, dressed himself in black jeans and a blue shirt, and walked back to the lounge. Hearing water running, and a crude singing of "Happy" by Pharrell, he judged that Dan was in the shower. Opening his Mac, he began browsing Twitter telling everyone that the filming of the video was in progress. Phil decided to text PJ to see if he wanted to meet up for dinner to show the world that they did have friends. He was about to ask Chris when he remembered he was traveling. Dan walked into the lounge in his black skinny jeans and usual black tee. Turning to the camera Phil said,  
"We're ready to go, Dan show the internet your choice of clothes." Dan giggled, and spun around like a model.  
"So beautiful" Phil said before he could stop himself. Thankfully it sounded sarcastic enough.  
They headed down the apartment stairs and onto the streets of busy London.  
Turning to the camera, Phil began to tell everyone what the plan was.  
"So, first we're off to get some American dollars to use in Florida, then we're gonna get some lunch. Where do you wanna go, Daniel?" he asked. He often called Dan that, he loved how cute he was when he was annoyed. He rolled his eyes repling with,  
"Well, Philip, I suggest we swing by ShakeAway."  
"Fair enough"

After achieving some dollars, Phil took out the camera.  
"Time for an update" He mumbled to himself.  
Smiling he started recording.  
"So we got some dollars" his American accent failing, "now we're off to ShakeAway!" Right after the words escaped his mouth he tripped over his own feet, but recovered himself before anything too embarassing could happen. Well, anything more embarassing than that anyway. Phil then relized that the entire walk, the two of them had been holding hands. He quickly drew his hand away, which gave Dan a sad expression. Phil shot him a warning glance. They rarely ever held hands in public, in fear a phan would take a picture that would haunt the interenet forver, like that Valentise Day video. He shuddered thinking about how angry Dan had been when that was accidentally un-privated.  
They arrived at ShakeAway ordering their regular, delicous drinks, with some fries to go with it. While eating, Phil's phone went off. PJ had replied to his message.

"I'm in" The chat showed

"Starbucks then?" He replied

"Sounds like a plan!" PJ buzzed

Back at the apartment Dan sat in his "browsing position" with his Mac on his lap and his head on the cushions, while Phil made some snacks and talked to his camera about how PJ would be joining them shortly.  
Phil sat down next to Dan, but not too close, handing him a plate with some appple slices on it.  
"Thanks mum," Dan mumbled as he began eating  
"Your welcome, sweetheart" He said. Dan shot him a look at first but then laughed it off as if he only said this becasue of the 'mum' remark. They both knew that was not the case. A lot of times they called eachother pet names. It was hard not to! He often called Dan Bear, when they were alone.  
"So.. uh.. PJ said tonight would work for Starbucks" Phil tried to break away from the awkwardness. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Did he feel awkward around Dan. No, he could tell Dan anything. Was it because the camera was recording. Maybe, even though he could edit anything out. It was probably the fact that Dan didn't want anyone to know that 'phan' was real, but Phil kept accidentally calling him cute names. He just needed to relax. The only way to do that, he realized was to turn off the camera.  
"So guys, we're gonna watch some TV until it's time to meet PJ!"  
Now it was off. He could finally have some time with Dan. Alone.  
"Watch TV are we?" Dan said, finally looking up from his laptop. Closing it, he opened up his arms and Phil fell in laughing. They never tired of it. Phil laying on Dan's lap, eyes closed, enjoying his sweet scent, while Dan messed with his black hair. He didn't want it to end. He was slipping out of consciousness half in a dream, in his favorite persons lap.

BUZZZ  
His phone vibrated in his pocket making him shoot up.  
"How long was I out?" Phil asked eyes blurred.  
"You drooled on my knee for only about.. eleven minutes" Dan replied smiling  
"Oh sorry" he noticed the wet spot on his jeans  
Dan just kept smiling. He thought it was the cutest thing how Phil could fall asleep anywhere.  
Phil's phoned held a text from PJ.

"Sorry mate, I can't make it, have to go pick up Chris from the airport. I promised him I would but his flight has come earlier than expected" it read

"Oh ok, that's fine. Have fun :)" I sent back

He had wanted to see Peej, but dinner with Dan wasn't a bad alternative

"Looks like its just you and me" Phil showed Dan the messages.  
"Better tell the internet about our change of plans" He smiled.  
He grabbed the camera.  
"Hey guys, so remeber how PJ was gonna be with us, well, change of plans" Phil said interrupted by Dan, "Oh what a coincidence! Dan and Phil say they have friends than they just don't show"  
"Haha, shut up it's true" Phil protested giggling.  
"What shall we have then?" Dan asked searching the fridge "Stir-Fry?"  
"Fine with me."  
After rocording some fun Chinese stir-fry action, Phil decided to end the video.  
"Thanks guys for coming with us on our adventures"  
"I hope we interesting enough" Dan yelled, not on camera.  
"If you wanna see more of me, you can subscribe." He smiled at the camera, "Dan's channel is in the description if you wanna see him"  
"It's magical!" Dan yelled again.  
Phil laughed. "Full of llamas and awkward moments" Dan giggled at that.  
"I'm off to go edit this video. Bye guys!"  
And done.  
"Finally" he breathed lying on Dan's shoulder.  
"Was it really that exhausting?" Dan asked joking.  
"Spending all day pretending that we're just friends and not getting any kisses? It certainly was!" Phil replied.  
"I guess we'll just have to make up for it now" Dan smirked. Phil looked into Dan's eyes and gave him a long sweet kiss.  
"Perfect" Phil muttered

Phil lay under numerous duvets. It seemed like the air conditioner had broken even more. He felt like ice. Suddenly he heard lots of creacking outside his door which always scared him. He froze, like he wasn't already, and listened. Usually Dan would get up and pace around his room or the play the piano if he couldn't sleep so that's what Phil expected. He often told Dan that the piano annoyed him, but it really didn't. Dan was so talented. He heard another creak, this time a little light flooded in with it. It was his door slowly being opened.  
"Phil" he heard someone whisper. "Phil?"  
"Dan, what are you doing up?"  
"I.. I was too cold." He stuttered a bit. "Can we..." Phil cut him off by moving over and opening the cave of blankets he had made for himself, letting Dan enter. He slowly crawled in and lay down, Phil put his arms around him and squeezing him tight.  
"I really love you" Dan breathed. Phil could see how sleepy Dan was, so he stroked his hair. Soon enough he could tell by his slow, rhythmic breathing that he was asleep. Phil tried to go to sleep too, but his mind wouldn't let him. He thought about this morning. He had woken up, thinking this video would be easy to make, just show them our life! How hard could that be!? But no, everyone needed a secret I guess. Even us YouTubers couldn't be expected to tell the veiwers everything. His secret was Dan. And he like it that way. Phil gazed at his companion. His hair, his nose, his lips.. the way he breathed. Perfection. He wouldn't have it anyother way. Not for the world. Not for any amount of subscribers. He loved him. The veiwers may not know it, but that was really what "A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil" held. Pure love.

The End 3


End file.
